


Your Smiling Face

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy times, Honeymoon phase?, Kissing and Hugs and stuff, Lyric fic, M/M, Soft Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Whenever he sees his smiling face, he has to smile himself because he loves him, yes he does.Lyric Fic based on the song Your Smiling Face by James Taylor <3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Your Smiling Face

**Author's Note:**

> never done something like this before but I physically couldn’t stop thinking about it so here ya go here’s some good ol kagehina for the soul
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated!

_ Whenever I see your smiling face, I have to smile myself because I love you. Yes, I do. _

Kageyama leaned against the wall of the gym, sweat beading on his forehead as he watched Tadashi send a ball toward Hinata. The smaller boy jumped up, hitting it with ease and surprising accuracy over the net. He let out a loud, triumphant yell, jumping up to high-five Tadashi with a huge grin. Kageyama dropped his gaze to look at the floor, trying to hide the smile that threatened the corners of his mouth.

“Who knew you had such a sweet side, lover boy,” Tsukishima teased, pushing himself off the wall where he stood beside him with a smirk. Kageyama immediately sobered, glaring in his teammate’s direction, but he was cut off before he could shout at him.

“C’mon, Tsukki, let’s go. I’m tired.” Tadashi approached them both, giving Kageyama an apologetic smile as he grabbed Tsukishima’s wrist, dragging him toward the door. This left them alone - and honestly, Kageyama was relieved.

_ And when you give me that pretty little pout, it turns me inside out! There’s something about you, baby...I don’t know. _

Hinata, still breathing hard, immediately jogged over to him, stopping in front, giving him a signature pout. “Can you throw me a couple, Kageyama? Please? Then we can go home, I promise!”

He sighed, his heart pumping hard in his chest. Hinata always took advantage of him, knowing he’d never be able to say no to his puppy eyes and pout. “...Fine.” The smaller boy immediately lit up, standing on his tiptoes to press a light kiss to Kageyama’s cheek, making him flush red immediately.

“Thank you,” he said cheerfully, turning on his heel to rush back toward the net. He reached it quickly as always, then turned around, sticking his tongue out as he tossed the ball toward Kageyama.

_ Isn’t it amazing a man like me can feel this way? Tell me how much longer, it could grow stronger every day. Oh, how much longer? _

He caught it easily, and jogged over to the center of the court. Just like they always did, he tossed the ball, and Hinata ran and jumped. They repeated this a few times, until finally, Hinata stood there, chest heaving and sweat dripping down his forehead. It might be gross to anyone else, but to Kageyama, it was so endearing.

Although they were keeping their relationship a secret for the time being, he knew that their teammates had guessed as much; but still, he wasn’t quite ready to confirm it yet. But for right now, they were alone in the gym. And he couldn’t help but smile, tossing the volleyball into its basket. “Good work, idiot,” he said in the most loving way he could manage, walking toward him.

_ Thought I was in love a couple of times before with the girl next door. But that was long before I met ya, now I’m sure that I won’t forget ya. _

“Thanks, Crappy-yama,” Hinata laughed, reaching to grab his hand. Their hands met and intertwined, and they looked into each other’s eyes. Hinata’s were warm and intense all at once - just like a fire, and something so familiar and comforting. “Dance with me,” he said with a grin, grabbing Kageyama’s other hand and doing the absolute worst step routine he’d ever seen.

Kageyama laughed, watching him move but stood rigidly still himself, his hands that were intertwined with Hinata’s the only thing moving. “There’s no music, Shoyo.”

_ And I thank my lucky stars that you are who you are. And not just another lovely lady sent down to break my heart. _

“Who cares?” Hinata chuckled, then let go, stepping forward. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, bringing him close. This time their lips collided, and for the first time in a full hour, Kageyama relaxed.

_ Isn’t it amazing a man like me can feel this way? Tell me how much longer, it can grow stronger every day. How much longer? _

When they pulled back, Kageyama gave a sort of breathless chuckle, straightening up. “C’mon, idiot. Let’s get you home already.”

Hinata huffed, but knew better than to argue. “Okay, fine. I guess we’ll have more practice time tomorrow,” he sighed dramatically, then straightened up and took hold of one of Kageyama’s hands, leading him toward the gym doors. “Remember how we used to race? I’m sort of glad we grew out of that,” he laughed again, looking up at his boyfriend with a bright smile.

“Yeah. This is nicer,” he agreed, although competition was never something either of them would turn down. But walking hand in hand with him, and seeing him smile, well...it was much more rewarding, he thought.

_ No one can tell me that I’m doing wrong today, whenever I see you smile at me. _

Hinata squeezed his hand gently, then gave a mischievous smile. “I bet you can’t carry me,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“You know, you could just  _ ask.” _ He let go and took a step forward, bending his knees a little. The light, familiar weight pounced on his back, wrapping his arms lightly around his neck, leaning his head atop his.

“‘S more fun this way,” he replied, and Kageyama could tell he was still grinning. He grinned himself, adjusting his hold on his boyfriend, and continued walking down the street, humming a little to himself. He was sure Hinata enjoyed it, too.

_ No one can tell me that I’m doing wrong today, whenever I see your smiling face my way. No one can tell me that I’m doing wrong today, whenever I see you smile at me. No one can tell me that I’m doing wrong today, no, no, darlin’.  _


End file.
